


Pumpkin carving

by panromanticcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, casdean - Freeform, pumkin - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticcas/pseuds/panromanticcas
Summary: Thanks for reading! Please subscribe, leave comments and kudos!





	

“I don't understand. Why do we need to cut an image in the pumpkin?” Cas asks.

Dean chuckles and Sam smiles.

“Cause it's Halloween dude!” Dean exclaims.

Sam and Dean each sit at the table with a knife in each of their hands and a pumpkin at the table.

Sam is carving some sort of face and Dean is carving out a phrase or words. Some sort of writing.

“Will you at least tell me what you are writing on that pumpkin Dean?” Cas asks.

“Well I have to carve the words out first you know. Just give me a few minutes.”

“So Halloween. It's a?” Cas asks again.

“Fun crazy day where once a year you can do whatever the hell you want and get candy for it. You can dress as anything and people give you candy.” Dean exclaims.

“Isn't Halloween for kids?”

“Fuck no.” Dean replies.

“So you are dressing up?”

“Jezz you ask a lot of questions.” Dean sighs.

“One year he went as a stripper.” Sam smiles. “Idiot.”

“Hey I was not an idiot. I got laid cause of that costume.” Dean chuckles.

Cas sits on the other table in the bunker, waiting patiently for Sam and dean to be done their pumpkins. He sits with his arms folded.

“Have you finished your pumpkin yet Dean?” Cas asks. He keeps asking every five minutes.

“Have you finished your-”

Sam is still carving his pumpkin when Dean turns his pumpkin so Cas can see it. Dean gets down on one knee and pulls out a small, black velvet box.

“Will you marry me,” Cas reads the pumpkin.

“Cas, will you marry me?” Dean smiles. He starts to tear up.

Sam doesn't move. He's shocked.

“Yes. I love you Dean.” Cas has the same emotions as Dean. Wide smile, teary eyes.

Cas bends down so Dean can reach him. He opens the box and puts a silver ring on cas’s finger.

Cas leans in and kisses Dean.

“I love you,” Cas says, crying.

“I love you too buddy.” Dean whispers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please subscribe, leave comments and kudos!


End file.
